


Need

by EugenidesofEddis



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-09 00:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1961211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EugenidesofEddis/pseuds/EugenidesofEddis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester doesn't need anybody.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Need

_I need you._ Dean has never said these words to anybody. He's never had a reason to, because Dean has done everything in his power never to need anybody. When he was young and his father was still alive, he'd whittled it down to Sam and figured that that was good enough. But then Sam left and it turns out he doesn't really need Sam either, even if getting him back is the single best moment of his entire life.

The next time he thinks he might need someone is with Lisa and Ben, but then Sam is back from the dead and it turns out he doesn't need them either. He just wanted them and that wasn't enough to make him stay. Cas is somehow different. Cas is an angel. Dean hadn't even believed in angels. Hell, he hadn't believed in God, maybe still doesn't. Dean doesn't need an angel. Doesn't need a guardian either; he's taken care of himself for so long that he wouldn't know what to do with one. So he couldn't say, when, before the moment he actually says it, it happened that he needed Cas. He just knows that it's true when he says it. Maybe that makes it hurt more, when he spills his guts and Cas takes off with the tablet but not Dean.

Dean has never needed anybody. And the universe still has yet to prove to him that this is a bad thing.


End file.
